HWE: Tuesday Night Nitrix Episode 8
Intro Rapp3r comes out with his key after Till I collapse plays Rapp3r: With this key, I... well JDUDE comes out JDUDE: You have one title shot before Wrestlefest at any title Rapp3r: I see gWo comes out JDUDE: I have a bone to pick with you guys Hogan: And that is gWo surrounds JDUDE Slashranger comes out JDUDE: Now, I am good friends with Ranger, even after our rivalry and our short fight, but thats not the point, we normally have a fued with HWE and UNW, but for ONE NIGHT ONLY, you will see us two wrestle together Ranger: But for now, you guys have a match Match 1 Mr, Who comes out taking Rapp3rs side, Dudleys come in the ring Mr. Who starts off the match, and hits WHO as soon as the match starts on Dvon Rapp3r spears Bubba Ray and Mr. Who goes for the pin 1....2.....3.. Backstage Zack Ryder is shown backstage on the phone Ryder: Yeah, Ahuh, I will be there, I dont see what the big deal is Zack Varna shows up Ryder: I gotta Go Ryder: What do you want, WOO WOO Varna: Oh nothing, just the fact that we have a match later tonight Ryder: YOUR GOING DOWN Varna: No, the Zacks are on a team, and for the first time, its against Ben and Mr. Kennedy Match 2 Kaity Linn comes out, followed by Candice Michelle, wearing her new wonder woman attire Match starts Candice nails Kaity Linn with a Candy Land (new finishing move, she does a double underhook facebuster onto her knee) Candice goes for the pin 1....2.....3... Candice leaves the ring, then comes back with a paddle She smacks her multiple times, then leaves Match 3 Zack Ryder and Zack Varna come out Ben (the announcer) and Mr. Kennedy comes out Ben: I REFUSE TO FIGHT, INSTEAD I WILL CALL THE MATCH AS A GUEST COMMENTATOR Match starts Ben tags in Mr. Kennedy and goes to the announce table Zack Ryder starts off the match Ryder throws Kennedy into the corner, then gets him sitting down Ryder tags in Varna, and then they do a double Broski Boot Varna tags in Ryder again, and they do a double rough ryder Ryder goes for a pin Ben runs in the ring, attacksRyder, tags himself in, and takes out Varna, then pins Ryder 1....2.......3..... WE HAVE YOUR WINNERS, MR. KENNEDY AND BEN Ben celebrates Main Event Slashranger and JDUDE come out Hulk Hogan and Kevin Nash enter the ring JDUDE: Now, if you two lose, you two must never appear on HWE again, and Ranger is here to back me up Ranger shakes his head JDUDE starts off the match Ranger enters the ring and has Nash in a Headlock, ref counts 1.........2........3..........4..........5 NASH AND HOGAN WIN JDUDE looks angry JDUDE: WHAT WAS THAT FOR Ranger: Well, Ranger hits a WMD on Jdude, who walks right into Nash's Jackknife Powerbomb, and then Hogan hits his Leg Drop on a grounded JDUDE Ranger: You see, gWo, is no more, but... UNW is The show goes off air